


Reader's Crazy Life

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Triggers, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of story speaks for itself! Just saying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen Ackles had married his High School sweetheart (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n). That, She'd been a actress too with him. They never really were going to settle on a friendship together. It was cause they knew that they'd always be more. She sat on the set of Supernatural now. She saw that he was in the bar with Demon Dean. Mark had sat by her with glee.

"Hello Mrs. Ackles, What do you have planned for today? Wanna hang out?" asked Mark.

"Mr. Sheppard, I have a whole day with my husband. Back off now!" said (Y/n) madly too.

Jensen was talking to his co-star, the blonde. They were in the middle of talking about the scene they were going to preform. But, He saw that Mark was trying to get to his (Y/n). She was walking in his direction. She had reached his side and he held her close.

"You know Mark has been non-stop flirting with me? Got to say not liking it!" said (Y/n).

"I know he has been and i'm going to have a talk with him. Are you ok?" asked Jensen.

"I'm not okay that he does so. I'm going to get us some lunch. Want some?" asked (Y/n).

"Yes, I would like what you get. Please! Also, I think your going to kiss me!" said Jensen.

(Y/n) had planted her soft full lips on his plump lips. Then, She scampered off for lunch. She had gone a ddifferent route. That was when she was slammed against a wall hard.

"You've got alot of nerve running from me, pet. You will be mines. Got it?!" said Mark.

Mark held her arms above her head and hiked her legs around his waist. Effectively pinning her against his body. She had begun to cry cause of this. He loved how she was.

"You'll listen to me right now. That lil prat is nothing. More man than him!" said Mark.

"Please Mark, You need to let me go right now. I love Jensen forever!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Mark, What in the hell are you doing? Let Jensen's wife go right now!" said Jared madly.

Mark had been able to restrain her. That, (Y/n) on shaky legs was running away fastly. Jared had caught to (Y/n) in no time flat. (Y/n) was on the bunkers set in Dean's room.

"Jared, I know what your going to ask. Please, I need time to myself. You can stay if you want to. But, I can't go back to Jensen. If he finds out...I....Can't!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly so.

Jared held her in his arms as she sobbed. That, She was a wreck cause of this. Jensen was looking for (Y/n). Jared saw that Jensen had walked in on (Y/n) crying hard there.

"Jared, What in the world happened? Someone had better tell me now!" said Jensen now.

"(Y/n) is upset that she wasn't able to get you yours lunch. She is upset!" said Jared.

"Aww (Y/n), It's okay that we missed. Hey, We can make it up later on!" said Jensen.

Jared had gently handed her over to Jensen. Jensen held her in his arms. (Y/n) knew that Jared had just lied for her. (Y/n) held onto Jensen with all of her love for him only.

"Jensen, Your due on set in a few minutes. They need a retake!" said Mark to Jensen.

"Great. I really thought that i had nailed that scene. I guess not. Hey (Y/n), Everything is going to be good. We can go out for dinner. To make up for lunch!" said Jensen to (Y/n) slyly.

Jensen had swept out of the room to go to set. Jared had held onto (Y/n) in protectiveness. Mark was standing there looking at (Y/n) with salacious and lustful look.  
"Look here Moose, I'll have that pretty lady. That'll never change or alter!" said Mark slyly.

"Mark, Your kidding yourself to think that you'll ever have her. She is married!" said Jared.

"Mark, I really don't think you could ever have me. Your not my type anyways!" said (Y/n).

"You watch it, darling. I'll be watching where you sleep or walk. Beware!" said Mark sinisterly.

Mark had left that room with pride of a job well done. That, (Y/n) had fallen to the floor in a heap of frightened nerves. That, She wasn't going to be free of this mans lustful desire.

"Jared, I think it is time we talk about an out for me. He will hurt me!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

Jared and (Y/n) had talk for a few more minutes. That if the worst had had happened that Jensen would be safe. That, (Y/n) had been okay with the fact of a sacrifice for him. Jared was sadden that this was going to happen. (Y/n) wasn't going to like it one bit ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen was doing a few more scenes and was able to get off the set for a few hours. He had noticed that Mark was acting out of character off of the set. That had him worried. Mark had even shot him a wink his way. That, Had about made him very furious now too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~  
So, He had found (Y/n) in his trailer with food layout. She had his favorites and she had changed. She was wearing red silk pants and black silk corset top. But, Now she was wearing a green and gold strapless dress with grey pumps. Her hair down in waves too.

"I thought that i could bring us dinner. All of your favorites ofcourse!" said (Y/n) to him.

Jensen wasn't worried about dinner now. He had locked the trailer door. He went over to (Y/n) and got her on her back. Laying kisses along her inner legs near her pretty pussy. She had been staring at him with lust filled eyes. Jensen had hiked up the dress and she wore no undies. He had put her legs on his shoulders and ate her out. Feeling her try to squirm away. He had put his arms on her pelvic. She was moaning his name so sweetly.

"Please Jensen, I need....I want you....Fuck my tight lil pussy. Please!" sobbed (Y/n) slyly.

Jensen had always loved the way she cried for his cock. That he had always given her what she wanted. She was always a greedy thing in the bed. Jensen had gotten them both nude. He lined himself at her pussy rubbing the tip on her swollen clit. She was bucking her hips to get him in her. Jensen had rammed his cock into her and screamed out of excitement. Hours had gone by and food had been long since forgotten by them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mark had heard her joyous screams on release. That had him very mad at them both. But, He soon was going to take care of the matter. Going to steal (Y/n) away from Jensen. He was going to feel the sting and hurt of her being away. Was going to get what he wants. Even if it cost him everything. Mark that night had imagined (Y/n) was on his cock and her staring at him. That, He'd punish that sweet lil pussy that she had on her. Mark sure that he branded her his. Forever to be remembered by her with his cock.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Jensen had woken an hour later. They had aten the now cold food. Going to take a shower. They got dressed and headed to the set in the bunker. Jared was there looking at (Y/n) with sad eyes. (Y/n)'s manager was there with a script for her to have.

"They really want you for this role. Say that your prefect for it!" said Grace to (Y/n) happily.

"Well, How long do i have to respond? Cause, I want this role badly!" said (Y/n) to Grace.

"You can start by next week. Which will mean that you have til tomorrow to pack and get there in time. That, We get you settled and meet the cast in time!" said Grace to (Y/n).

"Let me go and tell Jensen of this. He is my husband and deserves to know!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had walked over to her husband Jensen. Telling him how long she was going to be away for. Jensen had some problems. But, In the end she was off the set and packing up. The next day she was on a plane headed for her role. Even though it was a long one too. She had gotten to the set. Meeting her fellow cast members. She was on the show Reign.

"I was excited that i even got onto the show. This is a nice surprise!" said (Y/n) to Toby.

"You do relize that were going to be fueding. Hope you can handle that!" said Toby to her.

"Oh, I can more than you and bring it on. Lets see what we can do!" said (Y/n) to Toby.

(Y/n) had talked to most of the cast and crew. Trying to establish a working relation with them. That way that she was fully in the know. She had hated that she was last to know. (Y/n) was put into a rather risque dress of leather. That, Is until she bumped into Torrance. He had pulled her into an empty room. (Y/n) didn't want her ex touching her.

"Torrance, You know once we start i can never stop with you. Stop!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

Torrance had slipped his hand up her pretty pussy hole. Feeling her softly shaven pussy. He had put his thumb on her clit. Rubbing harsh circles on her clit. Til she moaned out her release. He took his hand away from her pussy. To lick up her release from his hand and her legs. She felt his tongue on her aching clit. He was lapping at her sweet pussy.

"I have missed your sweet lil cunt. Wished for it every single day. Mines!" said Torrance.

Minutes had rolled by and she was all cleaned up. Torrance had been at her pussy now. Every chance that he had gotten with her, For days. Days after day that he had her in some small manner. He loved that he had at his lover again. That she going onto the show. (Y/n) hated that Torrance knew how to fuck her. It was no fair to her and hated it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen was on a plane headed to where (Y/n) was at. He had found some sort of loophole. That, He was going to surprise her. This visit was going to be rememerable. Mark had been able to catch the same flight. He was going to get her no matter what. Jensen and Mark were headed off to see and conquer (Y/n) for all of the good now too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Torrance had been pounding away at (Y/n)'s sweet spot. Feeling her beautiful pussy wrap around him. That, He was only truly at home when he was inside of (Y/n) only too. Fuck did it feel fucking amazing to be in her. (Y/n) was beyond a euphoric state now. They lay there in total peace and love. Torrance was very territorial of (Y/n) now too. He was on set as Toby had layed her down for a scene. He tried hard not to show his fury. (Y/n) had seen that later on that night she was going to get pounded harshly so by him. He did and there wasn't any sort of mercy. Making her scream and cum several times. He loved seeing how very wrecked she got after he had made her release. It made him happy beyond words. That he had spilled inside of her hard. She was his now forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen had gotten the set and to (Y/n)'s trailer. She was inside reading her script with hot tea. (Y/n) had ran into his arms. That, He had gotten her favorite food on the way there. They had aten and cuddled for a long time. He loved the whole leather dress they had her in. It had made her look so hot. (Y/n) had towed him onto the set with her now. Everybody was happy that he was there. (Y/n) had saw that Torrance wasn't pleased.

"Hey (Y/n), What is up with Torrance? He is looking mighty mad!" said Adelaide to (Y/n).

"He has probably missed his morning coffee. Let go see how he is!" said (Y/n) to her.

Jensen loved when she was caring. It was another reason as to why he had married her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had walked over to Torrance with great regret. Torrance had poised himself for this. That, This would eventually have happened. He had hoped it wouldn't have been.

"Torrance, I know why your mad. I didn't know he was going to come!" said (Y/n) to him.

"You need to find some way to get him back. He needs to leave now!" said Torrance.

"I will try my hardest to. But, I make no promises. You behave yourself!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had scampered back off to Jensen. She was very nervous of Torrance right now. (Y/n) had done what was needed for that day. She went off the set for dinner with Jensen. Jensen had only stayed for a couple of days. Due to there schedules timings.  
"I'll see you in a few weeks and call me first. I love you so very much!" said (Y/n) happily.

(Y/n) had saw that Jensen got onto his plane. Then, She got into her car. Going to a bar.

"Why so stressed by Darling? Are you tired of Squirrel? Oh my you are!" said Mark slyly.

"You need to leave me to my beer. He is my husband and your a pathetic!" said (Y/n).

It was dark as she left the bar. She didn't see as Mark had knocked her out. He had gotten her to the place he had set up a while back ago. That way that he could have her. He had chained her to the bed. Leaving her bare and nude to get to fucking her soon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Torrance had been expecting her that night. But, It was no surprise that she hadn't shown up. But, He would try seeing her in the morning. To get some answers out of her. He had gone to sleep and with her on his mind. He woke up and got dressed to see her. As he got there her place had been ranstacked. A very chilling note lay there now coldly.

To Whom Read This,  
I have take her and she'll be mines forever. Don't come looking for her. If you do I'll kill the lil bitch. Bye!

From,  
The Stranger

Torrance had rushed off to the cast and crew. They all felt panick now. (Y/n) had been taken. That, However had her was hurting her. Everybody put out a search party for her. Toby Regbo had sent out an E-mail to Jensen. Jensen said he was on his way back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark had (Y/n) tied down to the bed nude as can be. (Y/n) wanted to be in Jensen's arms. To know that she was going to be safe. Mark had saw that same face too now. It had annoyed him a great deal. (Y/n) had a mouth gag so that she could hardly scream.

"You know (Y/n), This would've been alot better. If only you had managed to stay put for me. But, No you had to make a scene and leave. Then, You came and did this show. You should've seen this one coming to you. You are mines only. Got it?!" said Mark harshly.

Mark had planed kisses all along her neck. Feeling her pulse had risen up. He trailed his kisses to her chest. Then he got her perky lil nipples. They were pink and pouty. Mark had taken a deliberate lap at them. He moaned at how sweet they were. He then got to her stomach. (Y/n) had tears streaming down her face. Knowning that mouth was only going to go lower to her core. That thought alone had made her sick to her stomach. 

"You know Kitten, You really make a man work for his meal!" snarled Mark to (Y/n).

Mark had arrived at her pelvic area and started to carress her inner thighs. Feeling them shake and quiver. He had kissed the top of her core. He had growled that he smelt how very delectable she was. He stuck his tongue in her. Savoring how devine she was too.

"So, This is what Jensen gets? To taste the sweet juicy pussy. I'm insulted!" said Mark.

Mark had dug his face in her pussy. That He had her screaming around the gag in her mouth. His cock was getting harder by the second. She knew that in a matter of seconds she was going to cum and hard too. Mark delved in deeper in her faster and quicker too.

"You gonna cum for me, ain't ya? Going to cum all over my face!" growled Mark to (Y/n).

Mark had ate her pussy so very vigourosly. That with one touch to her clit with his thumb. Had sent her over the edge to her release. She shook very violently and crying too. Mark had lined himseld at her core. He had her nice and well tied up. Slamming the full length of himself in her. (Y/n) had tried to buck herself away from him. That had only earned herself being pinned to him by his bruising grip. He got himself in a fluid motion with his hips. He fucked her over and over again. Making her cum several times in many positions. Until he shot his load in her sweetly tight small pussy she had. Mark had picked himself up. Leaving his cum lodged up her. (Y/n) was crying through all of this.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen had gotten to the set of Reign and saw all the fearful mad faces. They were explaining what they had gotten. Everybody was reassuring him that they would find (Y/n). That once they found her that she was going to safe. Torrance wasn't in the mood for this. He was going to hunt down who had you. Make damn sure they suffer harshly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jared had heard that (Y/n) Ackles had been taken away. That someone had found her belongings still at bar. A bar that was near the set. He had already known who had taken you. He did his research of properties nearby the set. He found two only too. He had called Jensen to stay put. He was on his way with Felicia Day and Misha Collins quickly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen had filled the cast on a plan. A plan that was going to work. They even had called the police on a sting operation. That they said that this was going to have to work out. Jared had arrived some hours later on. They had divided into two teams. Jared took Adealaide and Torrance with Felicia Day. Jensen had taken Anna, Toby and Misha for his team. They all had a plan that one way or the other. Was to go get (Y/n) to safety.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mark hadn't planned on his fun being cut short. But, It was being cut short way down. The door had been busted in by Jared with Felicia, Torrance and Adelaide. Mark had a knife to her throat and a gun to her head. Jared saw that Mark had caused massive damange to her body. (Y/n)'s body was littered in cum, blood , bites ,and bruises too.

"How much do you want for the fucking slut? Bids start at ten thousand!" said Mark.

"We aren't going to pay for her. Your going to let her go right now, scum!" said Jared.

Mark had put pressure on her neck harshly. She felt as though this was her end. Torrance had enough talking. He had knocked out Mark with a hammer handle. (Y/n) was thrown to the floor harshly. Adelaide and Felicia had wrapped her up in a blanket. Torrance had picked her sore and beaten body up. To go to the ambulance in the street.   
~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was slowly waking up. She saw that she was in a hospital. Jensen was asleep in the chair next to her. Her boy hurt too much to even move much. Fuck Mark for this.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had gone too many days emmersing herself in her work. Afterwards she'd be in her trailer or flat nearby. She had taken a self defense class. Fearing Mark would come by again. She felt she owed it to herself for it. She hardly slept or ate cause of it too now.

"Ah Well Bash you should learn to play your games elsewhere!" said (Y/n) to Torrance.

"My games are soley for you, my darling flower. Your are mines!" said Torrance to (Y/n).

"Your never going to be mines. Not ever! You played that chance out!" roared (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) after that scene was applauded by Adelaide. Toby Regbo was waiting for her off of the set. They struck a conversation about her scenes. But, She already knew as to how to deliver the scene. She went to her trailer for a break. Jensen was there with food too.

"Aww, My beautiful husband surprises me. And with my favorites!" said (Y/n) to Jensen.

Jensen had gone after they ate and talked. He had known she didn't want to be touched. That was understandable in her case. (Y/n) had gotten back to her scenes. Her final scene would be the next day. She had finished her last line with pure finese of words. She had stuff already packed up and sent. The cast and crew threw her a good bye party.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mark was able to have gotten out on bail. He was able to pay the bail. But he was had a very striction restriction on what sets to go on. Just in case (Y/n) happen to be there. He wanted her even more. He always had hard boner when he thought of her. The way she smiled, her softly spoken words ,and her supple skin. It drove him to lust riden desire.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen saw he watched his lovely wife dance. The soft sway of her hips, the way she knew every word of there favorite songs, the melody of her voice ,and her personality. He loved her so very much. Found himself thinking it was too true to real for him now.

"Jensen Dude, Get your head out of your ass. We need to finish up here!" said Jared.

"Look at (Y/n), She is so damn beautiful and mine's! I love her!" said Jensen to Jared.

Jensen had been standing there talking til (Y/n) was there. She hel him close to her.

"I couldn't agree more on that. I love you so very much!" said (Y/n) to Jensen slyly.

She had gotten on her tip toes an layed on a passionate kiss. Jensen felt her love too. It was felt in that one searing kiss. The way they moved on eachothers mouths like that.

"Jensen I really want you to know that I Love You Only! Forever!" said (Y/n) sincerely so.

Jensen had pulled (Y/n) closer to him. They held onto eachother with utter love. Love that was going to last. That is until Torrance came to the Supernatural set for (Y/n).

"Torrance, What are you doing here? I thought you were needed on the set of Reign. You need to go back there. What is it that you need of here?" asked (Y/n) to Torrance shyly.

"You forgot a few things while packing up. Thought to bring it to you!" said Torrance.

Torrance handed her a box full of a few things she forgot. She hugged him as a a way to say Thank You. But, Jensen saw that Torrance wasn't leaving. That had a bit curious.

"Was there something else you wanted to say? Something to include?" asked Jensen.

"I also got a position on the show for a few episodes! Just a heads up!" said Torrance.

"What kind of position on Supernatural? This is news to me. Tell me, please!" said (Y/n).

"Well, I got a position as your Characters love interest lover. I know it is going to fun!" said Torrance.

(Y/n) felt as though she was going to be sick. But, She put on a smile on her face too.

"Well, Then you need to be caught up with this season. Come with me!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had kissed Jensen and told him to not worry. She led Torrance down to her trailer. He had her pinned the moment they got in. She was his for the taking now forever too.

"Please Torrance, I don't want to do this here. I am a married women!" sobbed (Y/n).

"You say that everytime and you always cum on me! I fucking love it!" said Torrance.

"Just admit you only want me cause of my taut young body!" snarled (Y/n) to Torrance.

"Then you need to admit i fucking make you wet. Wetter than what Jensen does to you. Than I can admit what you told me to admit too. Go ahead, Slut!" roared Torrance slyly.

"You can't simply come here and try to have me. We are done!" yelled (Y/n) to Torrance.

"Nope, Your not done with me. You are mines and mines to have!" said Torrance harshly.

"Your just nothing short of a hellspawn. Your nothing to me ever!" said (Y/n) roughly so.

"Finally something we can agree too. You are mines! Not Jensen's!" snarled Torrance.

Torrance had slammed (Y/n) on the bed in her trailer. (Y/n) wasn't liking how he was easily able to control her body. She knew that he wasn't going to stop. Torrance knew what kind of inner debate she was having. He knew what he was doing wasn't right.

"Please Torrance, You and I know that this isn't right. Why your here!" sobbed (Y/n).

"I know damn well why i am here. Your fucking trying to run from me. But, You and I both know that your body is my ultimate possession. Your Mine's!" snarled Torrance madly.

Torrance had slipped his hand down her panties. Easily finding her sensitive clit. (Y/n) was pushing herself more into his touch. Torrance was going to finally tell her off now.

"You wanna know why you love my touch. Cause, You now deep down in the lil slut heart of yours. That only my touch sets you aflame. I can make you cum without even touching you. My pressence enough does that to you. Admit it!" said Torrance harshly.  
"Torrance, Get the fuck off of (Y/n) right now. She is only mines!" said Mark to Torrance.

"Maybe, We can come to an arrangement. That we both share her!" said Torrance slyly.

"I like where your head is at. I'll take first part of the week and you lastly!" said Mark.

They had knocked her out cold and proceeded to have there nasty way with her. Mark got all handsy and rough. Torrance found new ways to mark (Y/n) up and harshly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jared heard noises inside of (Y/n)'s trailer. That, She must be with Jensen. He just smiled and carried on. He saw Jensen about thirty minutes later on eating some food.

"I guess you would be hungry after all that noise you made in (Y/n)'s trailer!" said Jared.

"The fuck are you talking about? I was nowhere near her trailer. Hold up!" said Jensen.

Jared and Jensen came to same conculsion. They ran all of twenty minutes to her trailer. They saw that in main part of the trailer there had been a struggle. There was blood on the door. They both went to the door that led to the bedroom part. (Y/n) was smack in the middle with cum, blood ,and bruise shaped handprints. Her head had a gash in it.

"Jensen man, I'm so very sorry. We need to get her to a hospital now!" said Jared sadly.

Jensen had wrapped a clean bed sheet. Jared had ran to go get a car. Jensen was in the back seat holding onto (Y/n) for dear life. Jared had pulled up to the emergency room. Medics of all sorts were there to help out. Jared had gone to park the car. Jensen had held onto (Y/n)'s cold hand. He knew whom had done this. But, He knew that he had to be here in case she had woken up. Jared came racing in with panick in his eyes now.

"Jensen, I'm sure that she'll be fine. That, It may not be that bad!" said Jared to Jensen.

"Jared, If i lose her to those monsters. I'll drown my sorrows in liquor!" said Jensen.

So they had ignored any calls to set. Deeming that they knew they had to be there. Misha and Felicia had came there with food. Felicia made sure that they had aten up.

"Is a Jensen Ackles here? I need to speak to him alone!" said Doctor Felicity to Jensen.

Jensen had strood into the room that was keeping (Y/n). She had woken very scared.

"Who is this man in my room? Get him out of here. Who are you?" said (Y/n) wildly so.

Jensen had ran back to the waiting room. Tears were spilling over his eyes profusely. Jared, Misha ,and Felicia heard of what Jensen said had happened to (Y/n) now sadly so.  
"She has total and full on amnesia. She doesen't remember me one bit!" said Jensen.

"It must be the knock that she took to the head. She'll recover from this!" said Misha.

Weeks had gone by and (Y/n) had snuck out of the hospital. She had ran far away to a small town in Iowa. She hated that she had to pretend to not know Jensen. This to her was the right thing to do. In this moment she was in her house, had her own stuff, she was in deep disguise ,and she had to keep it that way. She had to keep her safe now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen had heard that (Y/n) had snuck out of the hospital. Now it was up to him to find her. Find her before those assholes got there hands on her. When, He found her he'd make sure that she was going to be safe. To let her know that she was loved by him. The days had gone by and a sighting of her in Iowa. He had gotten on a plane there.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was walking to her new job at some nice lil diner. She had changed up her look alot. But, She got there and got started. She was passing when she smealt Jensen's cologne. The one that she had bought for him. She saw him staring right at her with love only.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Jensen had gotten to where she was spotted at. He had entered a rather small diner. But, It was nice by his standards. He saw his wife (Y/n) there in a rather shell shocked. He ran to her and hugged her. Breathing in her scent and remembering her so fully now.

"(Y/n), I'm so very sorry that you got hurt again. Please, Come to me!" sobbed Jensen.

"Honey, I'm so fucking sorry to you. Please, I beg your forgiveness!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

Jensen had slammed his lips on her lips. He held her in his arms with so much love. (Y/n) held onto Jensen like her life depended on it. She cried happy tears in his care.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) and Jensen had gotten home. It felt so weird being back home. Then Jared Padalecki came out of his hiding space with Genevieve. They had hugged her softly. It had stung that they had tears in there eyes. That she was the cause of those tears now.

"Jared and Genevieve, I can't begin to say how bad i feel right now!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"We all feel so much worst. That you had endured that much from them!" said Jared.

"Jared, There wasn't anything you could've done. If I went for help then you all would be in danger. Danger that was easily avoided. I thought of your family Jared. And, I thought that if Jensen looked at me with sadness then i'd crack. Had to be strong!" said (Y/n).

"But, That was bad on you. You had to take the brunt of the pain and hurt!" said Jared.  
"Genevieve, I wanted to contact all of you so very much. Missed you all!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"We all know that very much. But, You need to be protected now by us!" said Genevieve sternly.

"I promise I'll never leave any of you ever again. I'm so beyond sorry!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

They all came in and hugged her warmly. Then they all had gone out to eat as a coming home meal. They all got back to there places. (Y/n) still had the scars that both Mark and Torrance had done to her body. She then had gone to the bathroom to cry hard.

"(Y/n), Those marks on your skin will not defy you. You are so much stronger. Have to say that I will help you get through this. We will make you stronger!" said Jensen.

Jensen had gone into the batroom an carried (Y/n) to the bed. Laying her down softly. 

"And despite these marks you are still beautiful. You are my wife!" said Jensen sternly.

(Y/n) had curled herself around Jensen happily. That for once she was absolutly safe. The next day had rolled around and they had breakfast. Jensen was still in bed and she had brought it to him. Jensen had saw that she had made him breakfast in bed now.

"I really don't want to go anywhere today. Maybe we can have a cookout here today. As a Welcome Home thing. We can invite few people over here, please!" said (Y/n) unsurly.

"We can go ahead and do that. Just give me a few hours to prepare!' said Jensen happily.

Jensen and (Y/n) had watched a movie and then got ready. Jared and Genevieve had brought there kids. Then, Sebastian Roche came with a date. Richard Speight Jr. had came with his wife. Then, Tahmoh Penikett had arrived by himself with some goodies.

"We can all say that we are very glad that your home safe. We missed you!" said Jared.

"I want to say to everybody that i am glad that I am home. Where i should be at. Thank you all for coming out to this cookout. It means alot to both me and Jensen!' said (Y/n).

"It was a very blessed surprise that you are home. That it was true!" said Sebastian.

"We all were very worried about you. Was wonering where you took off to!" said Richard.

(Y/n) had shortly tol them all what she had done. That, she was able to get around. But not by much. Jared had emmersed himself into the conversation. But, He didn't like how Tahmoh Penikett was looking at her. Like lust burned in the back of his eyes for (Y/n). It was like he was going to do the same. He knew that he had to go and have a talk to him.  
"Hey Tahmoh, can i have a word with you. I need some advice from you!' said Jared.

Tahmoh and Jared had gone over to the lawn. Jared was going to protect (Y/n) now.

"Tahmoh, I think you need to take a beat. The way you looked at (Y/n). I know that look too well. I saw that same look from Mark Sheppard. You got to stop!" said Jared coldly.

"Look, Jared i think that it is cute that you think that you can protect her. But, The mere fact that she lasted for months on shitty pay. Is a testament on how well she can take care of herself. And for you to think that you can stop me. It's adorable!" said Tahmoh slyly.

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm pleading for you to stop. For her sake!" said Jared sternly.

"Okay, I will stop on one condition. That you tell her you knew that Mark was going to hurt her. If you can tell her by tomorrow. I won't go after her!" said Tahmoh to Jared smugly.

"Wait? You knew Jared and you said nothing. I'm your best friend!" yelled (Y/n) harshly.

"I didn't know that he was going to act them out on you perse!" said Jared to (Y/n).

"I can't deal with this shit. Got to get the fuck out of here right now!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had ran out the side exit and to her car. Jared saw as she had bolted out of there. He turned around and saw the smirk on Tahmoh's face. Everyone had seen and heard.

"Jensen, I'm so very sorry. You should go after her. For your sake!" said Jared sadly so.

Jared saw as Jensen took off after (Y/n). Everyone at that party was cleared out quickly.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had heard everything that was said. That, Her hurt was done with intention. Her heart felt like it was being torn out. Such betrayal had set into her heart. She had pulled up to favorite spot by a park. A park that meant the world to her at one point. Now, It seemed like it was in the past. Tears had streamed down her face. To where her eyes stung. Hours had gone by and she felt so numb. Driving to some shitty bar to drink.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Everyone was out trying to find (Y/n). They all knew they had to find her before she made a big mistake. Jensen had gone with Sebastian. Richard had gone with Jared. Richard's and Jared's wife had stayed to watch if she came home. Sebastian's date had made calls to all the bars for a hundred miles. To see if she was spotted at any of them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was riving in the moutains drunk off her ass. She had crashed her car into a tree. Getting out mere seconds before it crashed. She had been wondering the forrest cold.  
"Fuck I really should've brought a jacket. Fuck it! I'll probably freeze! Yay!" thought (Y/n).

She ran into a rather brusque figure. It was none other that Mark Sheppard there drunk.

"The fuck are you doing here? You know what...Fuck you tiny dick bitch!" spat (Y/n) coldly.

"The hell have you gotten yourself into little lady? Jensen not up to snuff!" said Mark.

"My life would be so much better of you just fucked off. Like for good!" said (Y/n) drunkingly.

(Y/n) had taken a very bold move and kissed Mark. Mark had wrappe his arms around her tiny figure. They made out like a bunch of drunk teenagers. Mark had missed her. More than he should ever. (Y/n) and Mark had found a tree to lay under to sleep too. As they woke they felt stiff. She had a cramped neck. Mark had been having a hangover.

"Wanna go somewhere and have a bite? I'll pay for the meal for you!" said (Y/n) weirdly.

They had made themselves presentable. They sat down and ate. Talking about what had occured. (Y/n) had told Mark that his unhealthy attention towards her had to stop for good. He had promised no more would happen. They had agreed to be just best friends.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Everyone had gone back to Jensen's to sleep for a bit. They had no luck in finding (Y/n). It was like she had just vanished into thin air. Jensen however was worried about you. That, Maybe this was the breaking point. But, He had to cut that out right away now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mark had enough to get both of them home. (Y/n) was outside of her home looking at all of the cars there still. They all looked as though they had been driven for hours on end. She had grabbed her keys and went in. She saw as all of them were sleeping soundly. She had gone upstairs to her room with Jensen. Jensen was just sitting there still awake.

"Hey Jensen, I need to say sorry for running out like that. Forgive me?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

"i'm sorry that you ran out like that. But, You had me worried sick. Everyone of us were out looking for you. It wasn't easy trying to find you. I love you!" said Jensen to (Y/n).

"I had driven to our park, Got to some shitty bar, ran my car into a tree, crashed out in the forrest, went to eat and finally came back home! I am so sorry!" sobbed (Y/n) to Jensen.

Jensen had scooped (Y/n) in his arms. That, They had taken a very long hot shower. He had put her to sleep in a bed. She had been in the warmth of her home with her very wonderful husband Jensen. Jensen had been the one to send them all home safely so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Mark was beyond happy that he was able to repair things with (Y/n). He had called up Torrance to do the same. But, He wasn't going to let up on (Y/n). Telling Mark that (Y/n) was his. Mark had sent a text to (Y/n) to keep alert of Torrance Coombs of her safety. And, She had said that she would. Mark had gone throughout the day happier than ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had called jared over to talk to him. She had made his favorite meal. He came over and they had repaired the wound that had sprung up between them. Jared was happy that she had forgiven him. That, They were good to continue being Best friends forever.


End file.
